This invention relates to an infusion maker, particularly to an infusion maker comprising a body and a base that can be snap-combined for operation or separated for cleaning.
A conventional infusion maker is usually composed of a lid set, a body, and a base (frame), wherein the lid set further contains a centered rod having a knob at one end and a filter assembly movable up and down at the other; and a handle is disposed on the base for easy holding.
If the combination of the body and the base is overtight, a user is to risk fracture of the body when he is trying to separate the body from the base for washing and cleaning; or, on the contrary, if the combination is loose, he has to put his hand on the hot lid to refrain the body from swaying for moving the filter assembly smoothly when he is brewing with the infusion maker.
In view of the abovesaid imperfection, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed an improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter.